A Terribly Ticklish Tiger
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when the goodies caught up to Tiger at the end of the episode "Tiger Meets His Match"? Well, look no further, Tiger fans, because I present to you the fate of everyone's favorite wolf in this hilarious laughter filled story!


Hello, everyone! It's been some time since I wrote an MR fanfic, so I decided to make one which continues from the end of one episode. "Tiger Meets His Match", to be exact, a cool episode in which my favorite character in the show, Tiger, is featured quite prominently and one of my top favorite episodes of Season 2.

Anyway, remember at the end of that episode when Tiger is being chased by the others after they found out about his worrying them so he could go on a diet thing? Well, the episode ends with Tiger still being pursued and laughing like the others, plus in the next of episodes, we see a whole new situation and things back to the norm. So that may have left some Monster Rancher fans wondering what happened in between, what happened when the bunch of them finally caught up to Tiger. Well, if you look for an answer, look no further than this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it, especially my fellow Tiger fans!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher Anime.

A Terribly Ticklish Tiger

Tiger had been running for quite some time. He thought: "Man, they'll never catch me! I'm so much faster than all of them it's not even funny!" See, just a few minutes ago, the other goodies had found out that Tiger had been acting as strangely as he had the other day just so he could go on a diet to shed a few pounds he'd put on from being cooped up in the cave. And they did not take kindly to it, though they were laughing as they were chasing him to try and get him as so to pay him back.

But Tiger was indeed considerably faster than his comrades and was able to easily keep up ahead of them all. Which was quite the advantage for him, and no doubt they would never have caught up to him if there hadn't been a huge stone wall in front of him just now, after a lot of running. But there was, and Tiger went: "WHAAAA?" as he braked himself to a halt so he would not slam into the wall. Then he thought to himself: "Dammit! I can't believe I've just run into a high stone wall, and there's nothing but flat surface! I can't find a single way up!"

He looked all about for some way to leap up and keep running, but this wall was too solid and vertical. There was nowhere for him to go. Worse yet, his friends suddenly came into sight a second later, showing they'd caught up to him. "Oh, no…" Tiger thought. "Ha, ha! Look at that stone wall!" exclaimed Suezo. "Too high to jump onto and not a ledge in sight!" Hare added. An instant later, Genki laughed: "Ha, ha! Got you cornered, Tiger!" "Stay back!" Tiger growled. "I'll only tell you once!"

But before he could do anything, everyone else got right up close to him, as his trying to find a way up the wall had given them the time they needed to catch up to him and then go for him before he could react. Then, to start things off, Genki leapt onto him and said: "We've got you now, Tiger! You'll pay for worrying us like that! And we thought of the perfect way to see to it you do while chasing you, too!" As Tiger was knocked down onto his back, though not so he'd be injured, since Genki wasn't intending that, Genki then drove his hands up and around the blue and white horned wolf's exposed belly. In the form of tickling!

And the others joined in very quickly, tickling Tiger in all areas, Hare being the top most eager of them all for obvious reasons. Tiger, as it turned out, was extremely ticklish all over his beautiful body despite how fierce, tough, powerful, adept, cool, fearless and menacing he was. It did not help that his six comrades were meaning to tickle him senseless for a good long time, and he started laughing like mad.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he howled(pun intended!)with laughter. "NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-P IT RIGHT NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-W!" "No way, Tiger! We'll only stop when we feel you've been sufficiently punished for worrying and tricking us like that!" Holly replied. "And do not even for a second do so much as begin to think we won't be taking our sweet time with you!" Hare put in. "Chi! We're gonna tickle you silly, Chi!" added Mocchi.

And they did. Genki tickled Tiger's underbelly, Hare tickled his ribs, Holly tickled his belly sides, Mocchi tickled his underarms, Suezo licked his feet and Golem held him down to make sure he'd be kept still and couldn't thrash about, try to escape or focus long enough to let loose one of his attacks. Tiger was being driven insane. This was pure torture for him and utter war on his nerves. He couldn't retain his sanity right now. He couldn't breathe, either, due to how hard he was laughing from his high susceptibility to tickling.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! CO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-ME OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-N, YO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-U GUYS! CA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-T IT OU-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-T ALRE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-ADY!" Tiger yowled as he tried to move but was utterly unable to under the tormenting tickling of his six teammates. "Absolutely not!" Holly replied. "We decide the time when this ends!" "Chi, you're not getting out of this one, Chi!" added Mocchi.

"And we're having way too much fun anyway!" Genki added. "By the way," Suezo said with a sneer, "it must be torture getting licked by a huge tongue like mine, huh?" Tiger was right now moving as much as he could, trying to break free, but to no avail. He couldn't stand this, but his teammates showed no signs of letting up whatsoever. Golem then looked down and said: "Oh my, Tiger, Golem had no idea you were so ticklish. Perhaps we use this as means to punish any of your antics with Hare!" "Great idea, Golem!" Hare shouted. "But for now, let's give him what for having to do with the here and now!"

Tiger had tears of laughter coming out of his beautiful amber eyes right now, and he felt as if his bladder was going to explode, these combos tickled so much! He was unable to do one damn thing about any of this and his laughter was getting harder and louder with each passing second. He didn't even think he could breathe anymore and he hated how humiliating this was, plus how much his friends were enjoying themselves.

"WA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-P IT!" Tiger cried out. "I'M SO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-RRY I WO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-RRIE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-D YO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-U LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-T A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-LRE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-AH-AH-ADE-HE-HE-HE!" "Not good enough!" Golem put in. "Far from it, Tiger!" Hare stated. "I said this would be sweet, and it is! Man, I don't think we're ever going to take you seriously again after this!"

The tickling went on and on and Tiger could no longer speak between laughs. Now he was just laughing his head off as much as laughing his guts out. All of his laughter was surely heard by everyone within four miles, but this level of it more than any other. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he roared out until finally, to his great fortune, he passed out completely from all this tickling.

Then Genki, being the first to notice this, said: "Okay, people! Enough! He's unconscious! We're all done here!" The others nodded after seeing Tiger out like a light, and Golem let go of him and a second later stood up. Then the others stood away from Tiger while Golem picked him up and said: "Golem carry Tiger while we get going to our next destination."

"Good idea. You're the only one big and strong enough to carry a heavy load like that anyway." Hare remarked. "HARE!" Holly snapped. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Hare said, with a big smile following that. "Though I admit, it was pretty fun to tickle him like that!" Suezo put in. "Chi! Mocchi agree and loved it, Chi!" "We all did, and in secret, I think Tiger liked it, too!" put forth Genki as everyone got moving along.

THE END

So, how did you like it, Monster Rancher fans and Tiger fans in particular? Rate and review, please! Tiger was always my favorite character, as mentioned above, and I felt it was about time someone had him tickled senseless, silly and like crazy! So who better than one of his top fans? Plus, this would be a hilarious way to continue to end of "Tiger Meets His Match" IMO. I hope that it was good and satisfactory for everyone.


End file.
